


Другая революция

by ilera



Category: American Revolution RPF, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1776 References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Seine, Time Travel, crossing the Delaware
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Жавер прыгает с моста и оказывается в неожиданном месте и... времени.
Relationships: Javert & George Washington
Kudos: 2





	Другая революция

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Над рекой Делавэр стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь всплеском весел о воду и редким стуком льдин. Из мглы вынырнула плоскодонка, нагруженная прижимающимися друг к другу солдатами. Человек из отряда Гловера быстро вел лодку к другому берегу: впереди еще много ходок, а они и так отстают от графика. Вот один солдат чихнул и тут же испуганно прикрыл рот рукой: генерал запретил издавать какие-либо звуки. Управляющий улыбнулся и бесшумно опустил весло в воду. Его лодка поравнялась с идущей в противоположном направлении, готовой загрузиться новой партией солдат. Стоило ей скрыться в тумане, как вдруг сверху упало что-то тяжелое и с ужасным шумом вошло в воду. Солдаты заволновались, стали вертеться, грозя опрокинуть лодку, кто-то, забыв предупреждение генерала, вскрикнул: "Человек за бортом!" Через минуту утопленник каким-то чудом был затащен в лодку. За неимением другого места его положили в ноги управляющему. Солдаты умирали от любопытства, но боялись вновь нарушить приказ генерала и терпеливо хранили молчание. Выловленный из реки мужчина был одет в странный костюм: из-под длинного пальто выглядывали брюки, напоминающие парусиновые матросские штаны, разве что сшиты были из шерсти. Если бы одежда на утопленнике не промокла, ее бы тут же разобрали мерзнущие, кутающиеся в тряпье солдаты.

Очнувшись, Жавер почувствовал жгучий холод. Когда он прыгал с моста, то и предположить не мог, что останется в живых. Видимо, его тело вынесло на берег Сены, и он долгое время пролежал в мокрой одежде. Из раздумий его вывел незнакомый жесткий голос:  
— Он пришел в себя.  
— В таком случае узнаем, кто он такой и что ему нужно.  
Жавер повернул голову и обнаружил, что лежит в походной палатке, а над ним стоит человек в простой крестьянской одежде. Владелец второго голоса был вне поля его зрения.  
— Кто вы, сэр? — обратился к нему видимый собеседник.  
Наконец, Жавер понял, почему чужая речь показалась ему такой агрессивной: с ним говорили на английском, который он по непонятной причине понимал так же хорошо, как французский.  
— Инспектор 1-го класса Жавер, — ответил он, старательно выговаривая слова.  
К его удивлению, он тоже заговорил на английском. Вдохновленный этой удачей, Жавер собрался с силами и заставил себя подняться на ноги.  
— Снимите с него мокрую одежду, пока он не замерз насмерть, — раздался второй голос.  
Жавер, наконец, увидел стоящего неподалеку человека. В любых других обстоятельствах он бы не смог не обратить на него внимания. Незнакомец производил неизгладимое впечатление: высокий, даже выше него, статный, с широкими плечами, он держался спокойно и уверенно. На нем была красивая, хотя не первой свежести, форма со знаками отличия, и Жавер понял, что перед ним командир.  
— Не следует ли нам для начала узнать, кто он такой? — возразил тот, что был в одежде попроще.  
— Если его не раздеть, он умрет раньше, чем сможет нам ответить.  
— Как скажете, сэр, — проворчал тот и принялся стаскивать с Жавера редингот. — Какой портной тебя одевал, парень?  
— Джон, он же француз.  
— Со всем уважением, сэр, если у него французская фамилия, это еще не значит, что он француз. По-английски он говорит без акцента.  
Оставшись в исподнем, Жавер так и не нашел в себе сил возмутиться подобным обращением. Он не прочь был бы умереть от холода, раз не получилось утонуть, но и тут ему помешали. Джон закутал его в нечто, напоминающее лошадиную попону, и отступил на шаг, обозревая дело своих рук. Затем одобрительно кивнул и обернулся к начальнику, сделав приглашающий жест рукой. Тот покачал головой, и, вздохнув, Джон начал допрос.  
— Так вас зовут Жавер?  
— Да.  
— Где вы служите инспектором?  
— Прежде представьтесь, месье, и объясните, по какому праву вы меня допрашиваете.  
— Зовите меня Джоном Гловером, а допрашиваю я вас по праву военного времени, конечно же. Мы должны убедиться, что вы не английский шпион.  
Ноздри Жавера раздулись от возмущения:  
— Я служу в парижской полиции и подчиняюсь непосредственно ее префекту.  
— Что не мешает вам быть английским шпионом, — хмыкнул Гловер.  
— Вы оскорбляете меня, месье!  
— Достаточно, — прервал их командир. — У нас нет на это времени. Нужно сейчас же решить, что делать с этим человеком.  
— Вспомните, генерал, что, по словам солдат, он упал с неба. Столь неожиданное появление требует расследования.  
— Тем не менее нам пора выступать на Трентон.  
— Генерал? — переспросил Жавер.  
— Вы разве не видите, что перед вами генерал Вашингтон? — искренне удивился Гловер.  
— Джордж Вашингтон? — зачем-то уточнил Жавер, хотя понимал, что этого не может быть.  
— Генерал Джордж Вашингтон, — строго поправил Гловер.  
Жавер много раз слышал о генерале Вашингтоне в разговорах студентов-революционеров, за которыми наблюдал по долгу службы. Однако Соединенные Штаты обрели независимость больше пятидесяти лет назад, когда Жавер еще не родился, а стоящий перед ним человек должен был умереть во времена его службы в Тулоне. Вашингтон, если это правда был он, выглядел живее всех живых.  
— Значит, я умер, — пожал плечами Жавер, успокоенный, что все разрешилось.  
— Вы сумасшедший? — осведомился Гловер.  
— Джон, — вмешался Вашингтон, — нужно взять его с собой. У меня такое чувство, что он будет нам полезен.  
— Но, сэр, Трентон...  
— Трентон вы возьмете без пролития крови, — произнес Жавер, вспомнив речь одного студента в кафе "Мюзен". — Только двое умрут, да и то от обморожения. Это невероятно, но так я слышал.  
— Вы что, прорицатель? — усмехнулся Гловер. — А говорили, что полицейский.  
— Что еще? — спросил Вашингтон. — Когда противник выдвинется нам навстречу?  
— Этого я не помню. Скорее всего, вы успели раньше.  
— Сэр, либо ему известны планы англичан, и значит, он шпион, либо он вводит нас в заблуждение.  
— Что скажете, инспектор?  
Жавер выпрямился и взглянул прямо в глаза Вашингтону:  
— Не буду говорить, что поддерживаю вашу борьбу, я считаю ее противозаконной. Более того, своим примером вы вдохновили многие неокрепшие умы и ввергли мою страну в пучину войн. Этой ночью погибли многие глупцы, боровшиеся, как и вы, за недостижимые идеалы. Несколько студентов пытались сдержать королевские войска и потерпели поражение. Я тоже должен был погибнуть, но один не менее глупый человек позволил мне уйти. Я не знаю, почему Бог послал меня именно сюда, но я согласен понести любое Его наказание. Распоряжайтесь мной, как вам угодно.  
Его тирада была встречена молчанием. Наконец Вашингтон произнес:  
— Я не знаю, сумасшедший вы или нет, но чутье советует мне взять вас с собой. Джон, выдай ему сухую одежду.  
— Где же я ее возьму, сэр?  
— Придумай что-нибудь, я в тебя верю. Этот человек пойдет рядом, держась за стремя моего коня.  
— Разумно ли?..  
— Я хочу услышать, что еще ему известно о Трентоне. Иди, Джон, мы и так сильно задержались.  
Оставшись один на один с Вашингтоном, Жавер неожиданно сказал:  
— Я понимаю, что моя просьба может показаться вам странной, но могу я вас коснуться?  
— Зачем? — удивился Вашингтон.  
— Мне необходимо убедиться, что вы лишь мое предсмертное видение, — объяснил Жавер.  
— И правда, странно. Будь я подозрительнее, то мог бы подумать, что вы хотите меня убить. Однако...  
— Однако вы знаете, что я не спрятал на себе никакого оружия, ведь ваш человек раздел меня донога и незаметно обыскал.  
— Видимо, не так уж незаметно, — улыбнулся Вашингтон и протянул руку. — Прошу вас.  
Жавер подошел ближе и аккуратно дотронулся пальцами до запястья. Рука Вашингтона оказалась вполне реальной, твердой и теплой.  
— Убедились?  
Жавер кивнул и отошел от главнокомандующего. Джон Гловер уже входил с ворохом одежды в руках.


End file.
